


Surprises

by Neptunium134



Series: Cinnamum [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Children, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Formula 1, M/M, Mpreg, Random - Freeform, Randomness, don't, seriously, wtf is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Based on "Little Mistakes" by QuagswaggingLance is pregnant with Sergey’s child, fluff ensues.That's basically it.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602519) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging). 



Lance felt the bile rising in his throat as he looked at the small piece of plastic in his hand.

One word cut through him, one word that was changing his life forever.

Positive

He threw the test on the floor and dropped to his knees, bringing up his lunch into the toilet.

He clutched the edges of the porcelain throne, sobbing violently as he forcibly retched, his chest billowing when the spew stopped and the Canadian was left dry-heaving.

“Lance, are you okay?” The sound of this teammate filled the hotel bathroom as Sergey poked his head around the door.

Lance nodded, flushing the toilet and grabbing his toothbrush, quickly brushing his teeth so he didn't smell like puke and gone-off milk.  
He knew he shouldn't have had that cinnamon porridge for breakfast, but cinnamon was his favourite flavour for anything sweet, and Lance loved sweet things.

He heard commotion beneath him as Sergey was wiping up any vomit on the floor and upending the floor mat, now stained a nauseating greeny-browny-orangey colour. 

Something clattered to the floor and Lance stopped. Sergey frowned and picked up what it was that had fallen off the mat.

His face paled considerably when he saw the display. He looked from Lance, to the test, to Lance again, the Canadian having gone bright red and wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

It was a long moment before Sergey spoke.

“Is it mine?” His eyes met Lance’s.

The Canadian nodded. Sergey had been the only one he’d let get close to him, the only one he opened up to enough to trust.

His heart thudded against his chest as he waited for Sergey’s response.  
He wasn't quite sure what he expected Sergey to do. Leave in disgust, maybe, or order him to give it up.

He certainly wasn't expecting Sergey to hug him, or to feel his partner’s tears on his shoulder. 

“Thank you so much” Sergey sobbed.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It wasn't long until the entire paddock knew, the excited Williams personnel telling their friends, who told their friends, who spread it around.

Lewis and Valterri’s daughter, Ruusu, was delighted to hear she may be getting a new partner to play with. She spent as much time with Lance as possible, squealing when she could feel the baby move in his stomach.

Lance was four months pregnant when he had to give up his car seat, allowing George Russell to drive for him.  
He watched the races from the pitwall, often speaking to Sergey over the radio and doing the Williams TV.

It was during the race in Mexico it happened. Lance was on the radio to Sergey, who was running P14 behind Alonso, when he felt a surge of pain through his abdomen.

He winced and clutched his swollen stomach, Sergey talking in his ear as Lance’s breath hitched.

His eyes widened as he heard a splash and he looked to the floor, a large puddle of clear liquid forming around his chair. Lance hurriedly pulled off his headset, chucking it at the nearest crew member and a medic rushed to him.

It was five painful hours later their daughter was born.  
Lance slumped against the hospital pillows, a smile on his lips as he watched his boyfriend cradle their swaddled child in his arms.

Sergey had never smiled so much in his life. His boyfriend slumbering in the bed next to him and his little Ember in his arms, blinking up at him with roasted honey eyes that glinted like amber in the fluorescent lighting of the room.

To say the paddock was excited was the understatement of the year. As soon as the pair returned, they were swarmed by drivers and pit crew alike, all wanting to see the baby.

They kept their word to little Ruusu, and let the girls play while the races went on, Lance and Valtteri discussing whatever the news was that week, be it the Orange’s newest idiotic move on Twitter or criticising whatever joke penalty the FIA had given what driver.

“5 seconds is a yoke!” They heard Fernando yell over his radio, and the two fell about laughing. 

Ember certainly had been a surprise, but it was one Lance wouldn't give up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ruusu" is Finnish for "Rose". I thought it was a nice take on a traditional English name.
> 
> I also had trouble picking a name for Lance and Sergey’s daughter. I liked "Bennu" which means "Eagle", "Emberly" which means "precious jewel" and "Yvettia", meaning "beautiful". But I feel like Ember shows off her personality as a fiery little madam.


End file.
